Idiota
by Raperita-Otaku
Summary: Bueno este es un songfic... Lucy era novia de Loki pero el termino con ella después de 2 años... a pasado 1 año desde que terminaron y Lucy tiene otro novio (Natsu), Loki se dará cuenta de lo idiota que fue al dejarla ir y tratara de recuperarla? Lucy se va a casar?. espero que les interese , es mi primer songfic onegai denme una oportunidad y leanlo siiii! n n Universo alterno


**Konnichiwa! **

Antes que nada aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen… son del gran Troll Hiro Mashima ;)

Este es el primer songfic que escribo… espero que les guste n_n se me ocurrió escribirlo cuando estaba escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas…

La cancion se llama "idiota" y es de "Santa rm" por si a alguien le interesa escucharla n_n búsquenla y escúchenla, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán ;)

Las frases que están en negritas son las estrofas de la cancion n_n lo demas es lo que Loki piensa…

**Idiota**

**Pov Loki…**

Lunes en la mañana voy llegando a la universidad cuando la veo a ella… hay esta con sus amigas riendo como siempre lo ha hecho.

Me acerco a paso lento y las saludos, ella me sonrie como si nada hubiera pasado, la quedo mirando sorprendido, pero me recupero rápidamente y la saludo con una gran sonrisa luego de eso me voy. Porque no me mira enojada? Ya se olvido de mi y de todo el daño que le hice?

**_Oye no sé si te acuerdes de mi, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi… te voy a recordar un poco quien soy, va…_**

Continúo caminando mientras en mi cabeza rondaba un solo pensamiento… hace un año y medio que terminamos y ella me saluda y sonrie como si nada hubiera pasado…sera verdad lo que me dijo Gray? Bueno hace mucho tiempo que no la veo… un año para ser precisos; congele mis estudios para no seguir viéndola ya que me arrepentí de todo el daño que le hice… sera que no se acuerda de todo eso?

**_Soy ese que penso que si te ibas todo estaria bien, que tú serias feliz y yo tambien… el que penso que dejarte era lo correcto; el que en tu ser hoy no ve ningún defecto…_**

Fuimos novios por casi dos años y todo ese tiempo me comporte con ella como un verdadero idiota… le engañe y ella me perdono. Cuando estábamos por cumplir 2 años le pedí tiempo; ella me espero por 3 meses… 3 meses esperando a que yo vuelva con ella; nunca lo hice.

Y ahora que la veo en el pasillo caminando de la mano con otro tipo me duele mucho, no sé porque pero me duele verla con él… ese peli rosa llamado Natsu, el amigo de Gray la conquisto seis meses despues de que termináramos y ahora me arrepiento de haberla dejado.

**_El que penso que pedir tiempo estaba bien, el que penso que no le dolería verte con el… el que se equivoco al dejarte al que se le escapo una lagrima cuando observo alejarte…_**

Reacciono y me doy cuenta que una lagrima corre por mi mejilla, la seco rápidamente, entro al salon y me dio cuenta que están hablando de Lucy y su novio… escuche bien? Se van a casar?

**_El que agacha la mirada cuando escucha tu nombre, al que hoy le duele verte con otro hombre… ese soy yo, aunque suene raro. El que un error pequeño tuvo que pagarlo caro…_**

Ha pasado una semana y todabia no puedo sacar de mi cabeza lo que escuche el Lunes en el salon… como fui tan estupido como para dejar que una mujer tan maravillosa como ella se valla de mi vida? Porque no la valore y no le demostré mi amor cuando la tuve a mi lado?

**_El que perdió todo cuando te fuiste, al que amaste al que nunca le metiste… yo soy ese el que nunca lloraba, yo soy ese el que no te valoraba…_**

Un mes despues de entrar nuevamente a la universidad siento que cada día la quiero más… no me la puedo sacar de mis pensamientos ni un momento, todo el día pienso en ella y aveses por la noches lloro por haber sido tan estupido.

**_Aun no sabes quién soy, aun no me recuerdas… no sabes porque lloro, yo lloro porque…_**

**_Porque yo soy el idiota que todavia te quiere, el idiota que a diario llora por ti… el idiota que por ti se muere, el idiota que no deja de pensar en ti…_**

**_Yo soy ese… al que no le importabas… el que no te valoraba… el que no te amaba…_**

Aun me acuerdo como un mes y medio despues de que termináramos ella casi llorando me pidió que volviéramos, yo le dije que no… como fui tan estupido de verdad crei que podia querer a cualquier mujer tanto o más como a Lucy?

**_El que penso que como a ti podia querer a cualquiera, el que hoy en día por ti daria lo que fuera… el que para colgarte decia que queria dormir, el que hoy no duerme por estar pensando en ti…_**

Verdaderamente me arrepiento de haberle fallado… por eso me encuentro aquí frente a la casa de Lucy escondido detrás de un arbol esperando a que ella salga en cualquier momento para poder hablar con ella, sera que puedo recuperarla? Estoy pensando en eso cuando me doy cuenta que va saliendo junto a Natsu… mis esperanzas se han ido a la basura, he tratado de hablar con ella más de 20 veces pero nunca está sola, si no está con sus amigas esta con su novio.

**_El impuntual, el grosero, el idiota; el que hoy se muere por querer besar tu boca… el que para verte un minuto se espera horas frente a tu calle, el que jamas te dio un detalle…_**

**_El que no te valoro, el que antes te grito; soy ese estupido que se equivoco… el que te abandono, soy ese idiota que te dijo "cállate ya no me importas"_**

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que volvi a ver a Lucy y hoy sábado se casa con Natsu; en este momento voy entrando a la iglesia, me siento en uno de los últimos asientos… porque habré venido a la boda de la mujer que más quiero en el mundo? Sere masoquista?

**_Hoy_** **_me importas demasiado, que aquí sentado observándote me quedare callado; observando tu Belleza… cuando el padre pregunte si alguien se opone agachare la cabeza, aunque me duela…_**

Maldicion cuando el padre pregunto quién se oponía a la boda estuve tentado a hacerlo, a decir "yo me opongo" y decirle que se valla con migo… no pude; ella se ve feliz con su marido y yo no soy quien para arruinar esa felicidad, me levanto y salgo de la iglesia sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

**_Pero prefiero que seas feliz con alguien que si te valora, alguien que te ame y te haga feliz; alguien que ponga los colores por si tienes un día gris… alguien que no te falle como yo lo hice; el te ama yo solo te quise…. Lo que tú te mereces yo jamas lo sere, espero y sean felices hasta que la muerte los separe…_**

Todavia estoy fuera de la iglesia mirando como todos felicitan a los recién casados… sonrio con sinceridad; por fin me doy cuenta que yo no soy lo que necesita Lucy, ella merece ser feliz y yo no le puede dar esa felicidad… comienzo a caminar mientras pienso "espero que seas feliz Lucy, prometo que nunca más me volverás a ver… perdon por ser un idiota y no saberte valorar" ese mismo día me fui de la cuidad, terminare mis estudios en otro lado.

**_Te deseo lo mejor, para mi es demasiado tarde… a ti te queda una vida para que te hagan feliz, espero que me perdones por darme cuenta tan tarde_**

**_Perdon por ser ese idiota, perdon porque yo soy el idiota que te amara por siempre…_**

**_Porque yo soy el idiota que todavia te quiere, el idiota que a diario llora por ti… el idiota que por ti se muere, el idiota que no deja de pensar en ti…_**

Fin…*

Awwww me encanta esta canciooon *.* es hermosa.

Bueno como ya dije amo esta cancion y por eso quise hacer un songfic con ella, no sé cómo me habrá quedado ya que es la primera vez que escribo uno n_n espero y les haya gustado :D

Se aceptan criticas ;) ojala dejan algún comentario sobre que le parecio la historia… me harían muy feliz ;)


End file.
